halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Z-4190 Temporal Protective Enfolder/Stationary Shield
Untitled :Agree: This Shield is in no way a Grenade Wikipedia: Grenade--Gzalzi 18:30, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Bubble Shield is made by BOTH covenant and humans Hey people! you guys have been talking about who made the bubble shield. But you guys never seem to discuss the bubble shield used in the Starry Night trailer compared to the one you use in gameplay! They are both VERY different and don't have any simarlarities except for the shield of course. You guys never made a theory about BOTH covenant and humans made them. Or, it could be that brute made them and ONI copied them, the other way is that ONI made them and the brute copied them! Bubble Shield is actually a Contained Slipspace Rift Bubble :theory proposed by '''71.116.104.177' on 07:08, 15 December 2006'' In Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, the Spartans were sent to supposedly retrieve a piece of Forerunner technology that could change the course of the Covenant War. In the Halo 3 Announcement Trailer, the slight blinking light on the MJOLNIR helmet created the superstition that other Spartans could be present. If other Spartans are indeed present, then the Slipspace Rift technology from Onyx should had been sent to ONI. ONI then could have adapted the technology as they are paid to do into a human device. This device is believed to be used in the Halo 3 Commerical. A 2-part device, the new gloves being nessesary. The idea is that new gloves generate a containment field, that by itself, cannot do anything, but the grenade fills the space inside the field with a slipspace rift, that makes it so whatever is inside the containment field cannot be harmed by anything within the normal 3 dimensions as explained in the Ghosts of Onyx. This means Master Chief did not use anything to block the shot, but instead "vanished" into an alternate dimension temporarily. This theory fills all the given information Bungie has given, and does not conflict with any given facts, but is still a theory. If the shield is in fact a contained slipspace rift bubble, then it is highly unlikely to be used in gameplay, (MJOLNIR is strong as it is) or if it is used in gameplay, it is difficult to use, as it is only useful in certain situations, as Master Chief appeared to not be able to move while in the rift. he also apears to be in a running position so we can safely assume that he is running through slip stream. This is a theory based on the Halo 3 Commercial, Halo 3 Announcement trailer and the Halo Novels. Yes but did'nt the sheild give when the Wraith shot it and if that was a super-defense mechanisihim wouldn't it unbalance gameplay? I think Bungie is just screwing with us. Shouldn't be possible, the power required to pull a rift in slipspace is way too big for a grenade. Now that Halo 3 is out, its been proven that it can take everything but it only has a limited amount of time. Why ? I don't know. RESPONSE: Your theory IS NOT POSSIBLE. All the UNSC personnel that went to Onyx, both Spartan-II's and III's, as well as the humans that were there, the ones that survived are now inside the Micro Dyson Sphere in Onyx, and the Covenant were annihilated by the Onyx Sentinels. There is no way that they could have gotten the tech to ONI. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, chapter 41--Halomaster468 14:57, 30 November 2007 (UTC) HGN P60 Panel 4 In the story "Armor Testing" as Maria 062 lands (page 60, panel 4), a shield appears around her which is superficially similar to the Bubble Shield. The normal shield follows the contours of the armor, this one does not. Perhaps they tested the bubble shield at the same time as te MkVI armor? Just Speculation. Sheild bubble? Last time I was on the site it said sheild grenade.--prophit of war 15:52, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Shield comes from the "Grenade" NOT the armor EDIT: It appears to me that the shield begins in the ground near the point where Chief threw the grenade into the ground, so I think that it actually is the grenade creating the shield, not the armor. - Annun Cirith - 65.151.253.222 - 01:05, 8 March 2007 :RESPONSE TO EDIT: Given the footage provided in the video, the shield does appear to emanate from the Chief's armor, as the shield does have him as its central focus. While the significance of that may be debatable, under cinematic purposes, it would make sense for the Shield Grenade to be some kind of power relay system that temporarily augments the Master Chief's shields, rather than having a Shield Grenade that creates a perfectly spherical protection system around something other than itself - Harold Opacus -- 219.252.96.61 11:09, 7 April 2007 ::RESPONSE TO RESPONSE TO EDIT: Contrary to the commercial, in the new ViDoc, the shield generator rolls down the hill, taking the shield with it, and that forced the player to backpedal to stay under the shield. If the shield came from the armor, the player could remain stationary. -- Bloodletter 20:03, 10 April 2007 walk around? is it possible to walk in and out of the bubble shield while it is activated? HДĿΘFáṆ 15:51, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :RESPONSE TO EDIT: The Bubble Shield only blocks Bullets and Grenades. Humans and vehicles are able to walk or drive through normally. -- Ray 242 12:07, 20 June 2007 Not a human weapon??? If the bubble shield is made by the UNSC, then why do the Brutes possess/use them??? Any thoughts?? -- HarryButtkiss 19:29, 29 August 2007 (UTC) The brutes could have found where they were made and they can also use the other equipment. It just makes the game a bit harder. Alexspartan117 19:43, 29 August 2007 (UTC) If it is human, why don't the marines use it ? They seem to be able to use turrets and vehicles but non of the equipment. ONI created this just for the master chief ? I'm pretty sure humans have used it...just not in the game. As for why Brutes use it more....I dunno.Kap2310 18:24, 25 October 2007 (UTC) I haven't seen any proof that it is a human weapon. I think people assumed it was when they saw MC had it in the E3 trailer. General [[User:Simon_rjh|'si']][[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'mo']] r'j'[http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Halo3/Default.aspx?player=simon%20rjh h'] 11:59, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :There is no proof that it is not human equipment. Humans never deploy Trip Mines in-game, although they can be seen in human-controlled base modules. But Brutes do use them. While the trim on the shield and its similarity to the Regenerator are strong evidence that it is a Brute weapon, it could possibly be a human weapon. [[User:An_elite_'92|'Jora 'MantakAn elite '92]]-Battlenet-Brothers- 23:43, 23 June 2009 (UTC) A possible flaw? And a comment on another question. 1. I like creating dramatic scenes so I can take screenshots, so I like messing with Scarabs on Easy. I waited until the Scarab was about five seconds from detonating, and I threw a Bubble Shield down while on the nose of the vehicle. I sustained damage. Heavy damage, but no death. I wondered if it was because my feet were on the hull at the time. I tried again on the ground, and the resulting explosion still damages me through the shield. Maybe a Scarab's chain reaction is strong enough to faze a Bubble Shield, or this is a glitch in my disc. I just found this odd. (I took more damage on the ground...) 2. About the Bubble Shield not being UNSC, it reallyis. It's clarified. The Brutes just capture it a lot. And Marines will very rarely use them. I've seen it only once, though... KaDin 02:36, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Source, please? and no, it is not human (sorry) The Bubble Shield (like all other equpment) is a COVENANT weapon. Humans can use it, but they did not creat it. If you simply look at the design, this becomes apparent. nevertheless, no equipment is human (with the possible exception of the trip mine...though I belive that is Brute technology)This article needs to be changed to reflect that. I do not have the skills to do so, and thus...I ask a more competent editor to fulfill this task. thank you. LPHdarkhunter 04:30, 23 May 2008 (UTC) hmm... evidently the editors have some reason to believe it to be human...I remain in disagreement, however.... In point of fact, the source article (that seems to be the place where the editors of this article got the idea that the bubble shield was human) merely statest that (and I quote) "the technology of the bubble shield is top-secret ONI owned. now...what does that mean? does that mean "humans invented the bubble shield"? or does it mean "humans understand the technology of the bubble shield, and it is top secret"? I find myself believing the latter. If you simply look at the DESIGN of the bubble shield, it would be apparent that it is of nonhuman origen. All evidence points towards the bubble shield not being of human design. I suggest that, instead of simply misleading readers of this site, we place a statement that the species of the creators of the bubble shield is disputed. that would be more honest. because, in truth, we have no evidence (including the quoted artical) that the bubble shield is human. thank you LPHdarkhunter 21:25, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :While you do raise a valid point, to suggest that it is Covenant technology is also in error. The quote is ambiguous, indeed. But the fact of the matter is, it is now considered ONI controlled. Personally, I can argue that the design of the equipment is human in nature. Especially considering similar coloring schemes in comparison to the Trip Mine (which, due to its naming convention, is human). There is no other definitive evidence pointing to it being Covenant other than the ambiguous quote and your saying its appearance is not human. It is also entirely possible that it was reverse-engineered from Covenant tech and can be manufactured by ONI. Affiliation, however, is definitively Human as per being owned by ONI. Really, that is all that matters. The question of who made the Bubble Shield is irrelevant, really, since the article simply states manufacturer and affiliation. I honestly feel what is more ambiguous is the Regenerator. XRoadToDawnX 06:15, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::LPHdarkhunter, there is one piece of evidence for the Bubble Shield being of human design. Follow this link: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Bubble_shield#cite_note-1 to a Q&A where an apparently knowledgable person called Frankie states that the Bubble SHield is ONI-controlled. QAndNot quite, XRoadToDawnX. There is other proof for the Bubble Shield being Brute-designed. See the last message, titled "Bubble Shield designed, manufactured by Brutes" for info about the Bubble Shield being Brute designed, as well as the Regenerator being Brute designed and how it relates to the Bubble Shield. I have a theory that states why the brutes use them, but humans developed them I think that due to the large weight, (45 lbs? are you kidding me?)the disadvantages of using them with humans was far too high, and so they were discontinued. Then, maybe the brutes stole them, and due to their large body structure, they could use them. After all, Brutes were used to salvaging human weapons as seen in H2 (I think) when they used human shotguns. This is a true fact. The brute DID use shotguns in halo 2 and if you seen the bubble shield from the halo 3 trailer starry night and the bubbleshield in gamplay, you can easily se the difference between them. My guess is that either the covenant made them then ONI found out how to use it and made their own type of bubble shield or it is the other way around and ONI produced the bubble shield and the brutes stole them to copy the bubble shield. Bubble Shield Proof of Brute Origin the bubble shield is of brute origin. you can check this by simply examining a bubble shield's design and noticing the fact that only brutes use them.Mike-117 21:10, 28 May 2009 (UTC) So what? Brutes also use shotguns and machine gun turrets. Marines use plasma rifle and needlers, they can all use their enemies weapons. Although, it could be brute design because the regenerator is made by brutes and it looks almost exactly the same as the bubble shield. Repurpossed Forerunner Technology The shields the that shield protectors from the Halo Wars multiplayer map, Labrynth, make is very similar to the one the bubble shield makes, making it likely that the Covenant had some engineers modify the technology into a portable system. And the reason we've only seen brutes using it is because Halo 3 was the first game to feature equipment. D.D. King 21:30, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I think your right.Kasa 'Makonee 21:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I also think that the reason it's "ONI-controlled" is because after the events of Halo 3 the Elites gave them information on how the bubble shield worked, not because ONI made it. D.D. King 21:45, 28 May 2009 (UTC) You guys have a good point. I think that brutes got the idea from protectors and made their own version, and then ONI found out.Mike-117 13:28, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Bubble Shield designed, manufactured by Brutes I have three reasons for believing this. 1)The most obvious reason is that only Brutes use Bubble Shields in Halo 3 (or the player, if he/she took one from a dead Brute or found one). 2)The second is that all Covenant military technology aside from Brute weaponry uses repurposed Forerunner technology. I)In Halo 3, the player can easily see in campaign missions that include Sentinels that Sentinel energy shielding has hexagons like those seen in the Bubble Shield. II)Protector Sentinels in Halo Wars drop shields much like Bubble Shields on selected friendly units. It seems apparent to me that the Bubble Shield was reverse-engineered from Forerunner technology by Covenant technicians. 3)This reason has to do with the Regenerator. I)Halo 3-era Humans had little to no use for the Regenerator, because it is a short-range, limited-duration personal energy shield-recharging device, and only one living member of their military (the Master Chief) used a personal energy shield. Therefore, the Humans must not have designed or manufactured the Regenerator. II)Halo 3-era Brutes had plenty of use for the Regenerator, because every Brute in the Covenant military used a personal energy shield. Therefore, the Brutes more than likely designed and manufactured the Regenerator. III)The Bubble Shield and Regenerator were manufactured by the same species/party. I say this because of several design and functional similarities; A)The four 'legs' of both pieces of equipment are identical in shape and size (though not in color), and some would say resemble the sharp, edge-laden style Brute design. B)When both equipment pieces are deployed, the 'legs' jut out at an approximate 15 degree angle from their original position. C)When deployed, the 'heads' of both equipment pieces spin rapidly and discharge energy. Also, the energy discharges from the two devices look very similar in 'shape' and color. D)When the effects of both devices wear off, the devices disappear in small explosions, which have identical sound effects. IV)Since the Regenerator and Bubble Shield are manufactured by the same species/party, and the Brutes manufacture the Regenerator, the Brutes must also manufacture the Bubble Shield. That is my argument for the Brutes being the manufacturers of the Bubble Shield. I hope I convinced some of you, but, if not, that's fine, too. --SPARTAN15 02:26, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Two other good pieces of info, one, as mentioned in an above message, the bubble shield weighs 45 lbs, far too heavy for a human to carry around easily. Also, the Regenerator page says that the Regenerator is manufactured by the Covenant. Hey, I used to be known as SPARTAN15, but I am now using this new account. I now believe the theory put forward earlier by many other contributors that both the Covenant and ONI developed their own versions of the Bubble Shield. Some of the ones that put forward this theory (or the theory that ONI is solely responsible for the Bubble Shield) provided compelling evidence from the Halo novels, which are generally accepted as Halo canon, that some SPARTAN-II's captured the technology and handed it over to ONI. This Bubble Shield is the one I believe to be the Bubble Shield shown in the Starry Night trailer. I believe the Bubble Shield seen in Halo 3 is theone manufactured by the Covenant. EEA 18:18, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Moving the Shield The article tells that Power Drain and R-Jammer can move it, but so can many other objects, such as barrels. (This creates a great tactic to throw a BS in front of a barrel and push the barrel, moving the BS as well.) Should it be mentioned in the article? MS620 14:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Bubble Shield likely human-made The Bubble Shield was likely made by humans as the Spartans used it in Halo Legends: The Package, and there was no way they could have gotten it off an enemy, indicating they had it in the first place. So, it is likely that ONI developed it and gave one to the Spartans for their mission. 22:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :And the Exoskeleton's shields in Prototype. And how 1337 used two in Odd One Out. And even how Master Chief used it in the trailer. No need to mention it, though, that's what it says in the article. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7 14:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the spartans in the package did use a bubble shield and there was no way they could have gotten it unless it was made by humans. My theory is that they both have their own type of grenade but im just saying. Due to the massive change in design from the the time of the statment, does the citation for ONI's development still apply? At the time of when frank o'conner made this statement, the bubble shield was still the "grenade" seen in the starry night trailer. it had a vastly diffrent apperence, and was clearly human made. But the current bubble sheild, as stated, is comepltly diffrent from that concept in all respects besides it's purpose. It clearly was brute overtones, and even if not devolped by brutes, was certanly NOT made by humans. I just thought I'd bring this up. I realize that this has been brought up before, but not under the context I have given. Thank you in advance. Oh and exuse the spelling errors, my keyboard is really old and not working properly. Jabberwock xeno 22:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it still applies. I hate to quote the Halo Encyclopedia, but his statement is absolutely canon. I don't agree with you on its appearance either. I feel like both it and the Regenerator that was clearly developed in parallel seem to be extremely human in appearance compared to the other Equipment. I don't see the Brute architecture in them that we've gotten used to. :Also, though the shield seems alien in appearance, it was stated to be reverse engineered and is present in many other UNSC devices. There's no concrete evidence at all to contradict Frankie's statement and as he was an employee of Bungie at the time, that's the highest canon we can respect, changes or no changes. I'm sure you could try to ellicit an updated response from him on the HBO forums though. He's been very active since Halo Legends.--Nerfherder1428 22:52, March 9, :2010 (UTC) ::thank you for your response. I'd try to ask him, but I have known idea of how to do so and I am very lazy XD. maybe you can do it for me? *gives puppy face*. Jabberwock xeno 23:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Reach The bubble shield is returning in Halo: Reach, it can be seen in the new Firefight trailer--Soul reaper 16:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that's actually an armor ability called Drop Shield.--Jugus (Talk | ) 16:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Bubble Shield: Human Origin Should the article still list the bubble shield being of Covenant design? I mean the fact that the brutes use it in Halo 3 should not be taken as definitive, they use shotguns in Halo 2. The Brutes are known to use Human technology if they like it, evidenced by said use of the shotgun, besides the only people able to use equipment in Halo 3 are either the stronger Covenant species ,Brutes, Elites, etc, and the Master Chief. Also The Package shows both the Spartans using a bubble shield as well as the UNSC ship using a cloaking version of the bubble shield. Lastly, the Drop Shield, which is very similar to the Bubble Shield, in Halo: Reach is a UNSC armor ability which points to the origin of the device being of Human design. Jedijam91 03:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC)